warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
Takes One to Know One
'Synopsis' Xena rides Argo at night in a storm. Xena goes into a building, where her mother Cyrene, Joxer, Minya, Autolycus, and Lila jump out and say "Surprise", which quickly turns into chagrin when they see that Gabrielle has not accompanied the warrior princess. The building is Cyrene's tavern. Gabrielle will be there in the morning. Xena goes to sleep in a room near her mother, not her own bedroom. Xena hears a crash and goes to investigate. She finds the one stranger who was staying the night dead in her bedroom. Discord appears. Ares has made her the "goddess of retribution". She demands satisfaction, saying one of Xena's friends must have been the killer. She gives Xena until morning to find the culprit. Xena and her pals go through the dead woman's things and discover she was a bounty hunter. She was after Xena. Minya says she knows the woman; she cuts the tendons on horses to keep her bounty from running away. Gabrielle enters, telling Xena "we've got trouble." But the trouble lies dead; Gabrielle knew the bounty hunter was after Xena. Autolycus questions Cyrene and accuses her of the murder to protect Xena. Autolycus goes to leave, but Discord blasts him back inside. She appears and aims an arrow at Cyrene. Xena whirls the chakram at the flying arrow and deflects it. Gabrielle finds diamonds in the floor, dropped by Autolycus. There is a discussion about lavender perfume, which Lila wears. Gabrielle, Autolycus and Xena go examine the body again. Gabrielle finds a piece of kindling in the room. The dead woman, who's name was Ravenica, has a rash, and ink on her. Xena has a key to the room, but the door was locked from the inside and Xena broke it down early in the show. Minya's knife is sticking out of the woman's chest. But the knife isn't what killed her. Gabrielle says she killed the woman. Gabrielle says she met up with Ravenica a few days back and put Joxer's gravy recipe in her water jug to give her the trots, and that must be what killed the woman. But the water bag is full, so that's not it. Xena says a bounty scroll is missing. Joxer has it. He says he got it because the woman mistook him for his brother Jett, and stole a love note he was writing to Lila. Joxer hit her in the head with an inkwell then, too. Ravenica took the note to her room, and when Joxer went to get it back he saw a bounty on Jett. Joxer heard Autolycus and Ravenica arguing. Autolycus says he threatened Ravenica to save Autolycus. Discord pops in with her arrows and threatens to shoot Autolycus; Xena argues with her and she disappears again. Minya and Lila plotted to keep Revengika from Xena. Lila went to let the woman's horse go, so she couldn't follow Xena. Ravenica caught her, so Minya went to Ravenica's room and talked loudly like a man to get her attention. Minya ran away when Ravenica confronted her. Discord pops back in with a bunch of half-naked men. Xena, Minya and Autolycus bash heads. Xena says she knows who killed Ravenica. She takes Discord to the woman's room to demonstrate, telling Discord that if this isn't the truth the goddess can take Xena to Ares. It seems Ravenica went to cut Argo's tendons, leaning out the window of the room. Argo kicked her, she fell, hit the candlabra, knocked herself silly, and stabbed herself in the chest with the knife she took from Minya. Discord left, angry. Gabrielle kisses Joxer on the cheek. Cyrene finds diamonds lying around, but Autolycus says they aren't his. Xena apologies to Cyrene for wondering if she did kill Ravenica. Cyrene says she would kill to protect Xena. Everyone brings in a cake for Gabrielle and sings Happy Birthday to her. Memorable quotes Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renee O'Connor as Gabrielle * Bruce Campbell as Autolycus * Ted Raimi as Joxer * Alison Wall as Minya * Meighan Desmond as Discord * Willa O'Neill as Lila * Darien Takle as Cyrene * Natalie Duggan as Ravenica Background information and notes * The working title for this episode was Bar Murder Mystery. Continuity and mistakes Disclaimer * Argo was once again proven innocent during the production of this motion picture. Category:Season_4